


Dangerous Love

by TriniKwan



Category: Kimberly Hart - Fandom, Power Rangers, Trini / Kim, Trini Kwan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniKwan/pseuds/TriniKwan
Summary: This is basically about Trini having feelings for Kim but she's scared on might happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being 50 years late:\  
> It's Trini's POV

Ever since Kim and I went to the cafe I can't stop thinking about her. When we were sitting there fighting over the last piece of donut it made me feel something... This feeling felt good. Whenever I see her my stomach tingles. 

 

Oh boi when she smiles at me my heart begins to race, my stomach doing backflips and I indeed to sweat a lot... like a lot yikes. 

But of course Kim Hart would never and I mean absolutely never be interested on a girl like me.........

"Trini! Hello are you in there" Jason said while snapping his fingers in front of me taking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm wh- what happened" I asked while looking around. Seeing Kim sitting on the corner and looking up to me with a smile

"That's what we were going to ask" Jason said "Are you okay? Do you want to head home?" He continued 

"I'm fine" I answered

"Well it didn't look like it" Zach said coming over with a water bottle on his hand "Come on I'll take you to your house" He said handing me over the bottle

"Oh look who's finally back from her thoughts" Kim said while sitting in the corner

"Shut it Hart. Anyways where the hell is Billy" I asked looking around the room

"He didn't come today... don't you remember?" Zach said looking worried

"Uh- oh yeah yeah shit the hell happened to me" I said rubbing my temple

"I don't even know one moment we're training then we see you over here looking dead. So we took an advantage and took pictures of you" Zach answered with a grin with Kim and Jason trying not do laugh in the background.

"You little shits" I said trying to keep a straight face but I couldn't and I started to laugh.

"Enough with the laughter Trinidad. Let's get going" Zach stared at me with a smirk while he stood up

"Oh you freaking asshole" I said standing up, running up to him and getting on his back

Sorry, it wasn't a lot I'm going to try to get chapter 2 ready for tomorrow hopefully you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while posting this chapter. Also read the summary I kinda changed the plot.

Chapter 2

Zach and I were making our way down the hill in a comfortable silence. Until he broke it.

"So what were you thinking about back there?" He asked 

"family issues" I lied

"Girl seriously? I'm not that dumb" he chuckled "Was it about Kim" he said while 'whooing'

My cheeks turned red from the embarrassment 

"Geez how the fuck did you know that?" I said while trying to hide my face

"I told you.... you're my sister from another mother" he grinned

"Fuck that's bad news" I jokingly rolled my eyes

"Hey I'm awsome.... so you really like her" he said 

"I do" I admitted 

"Go for it" he tried to encourage me

"No I can't. It's dangerous for us. It could be a weakness out there in the battle field." I sighed

"That makes sense but we can't keep on living in fear on what MIGHT happen. Trin just stop being a wuss and win her heart" he tried to change my mind

"I'm not a wuss! I'm just protecting the both of us" I defended myself "anyway Zach head home it's late." Even though it was 9pm

"Alright text me when you get home" he said 

"I will" I smiled at him

Then he went the other way

After a few minutes still walking down the hill, I heard someone breathing heavily.

I turned around and saw Rita Repulsa standing there.

"Fuck" I whispered 

"Trini" Rita said with a smirk and stepping closer to me "Having a crush on someone while being a ranger is dangerous." she warned. Now she was right in front of me

"Don't you dare touch her or" I tried to say something but she cut me off

"Or what! You're going to slap me back to space" she said with a sarcastic laugh 

"Like hell I will" I hissed as I got up to her face

"Ooo but before you do that I'm going to have Kim's blood on my hands" she said harshly

That was it I tried to swing my fist to her but she grabbed it in time. Then she put put both of her hands on my neck. And the flashback of Rita being in my room came back. 

"Let me go" I panicked

"I will little ranger. Just do one thing for me. Don't tell the others rangers or Zordon that I'm back or Kim's blood will be on my hands sooner" she threatened me

"I will" I said weakly

"Good" she said while letting me go. And I fell to the ground

I was breathing heavily. Then she just walked away like nothing happened. 

I got back up and put my hands on my neck. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" I muttered

As I just stood there I heard my phone make a noise. I looked at it and it was Zach

Zach: are you home yet?

Me: I am. Have sweet dreams weirdo

This is why I hate feelings. Kim Hart might get..... killed and it would all be my fault. Then I continued making my way back home.


End file.
